


Close Your Eyes

by china_shop



Category: due South
Genre: Fic, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-22
Updated: 2010-09-22
Packaged: 2017-10-12 02:21:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/119719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/china_shop/pseuds/china_shop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Close your eyes, Ray," says Fraser.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Close Your Eyes

"Close your eyes, Ray," says Fraser.

"What? Okay." And Ray does. No questions, no argument. He lets his eyelids fall, and Fraser's breath catches in his throat. He didn't expect such unquestioning obedience.

"Now what?" Ray asks.

"Oh. Ah, now visualise the perimeter of the compound." Fraser's heart is beating uncomfortably loudly. He hopes Ray can't hear it. "What did you see?"

Ray's silent for a minute. He licks his lips. Fraser can't tear his eyes from the wet skin, the gleam of saliva in the low light from the Exit sign. "Uh, there was a stack of oil drums," Ray says. "Red ones with black markings painted on them. Yellow pick-up parked by the gate. Illinois plates. Empty security booth at the gate with—" Ray's eyes fly open. "The guard's dead."

Fraser nods, and promptly shelves his inappropriate longings. They're in danger. They have work to do. He can think about Ray's lips later— much later. At his leisure.


End file.
